Friend,Enemies,Men,Allies,Love,Endings
by Ruichann
Summary: Maki is a normal schoolgirl, That is if you count a 2 hour lateness , a switch personality ,and being the center of attention from the hottest guys in school.You dont? well thats just who she is!  Maki is my OC C:
1. Authors Notes and disclaimer

**AUTHORS NOTE**

YAY I can call myself an author XD  
>Anyways … what was I going to say again? Oh yeah! The main characters name is Maki you won't know her because she is my<br>The summary thing comes in the later chapters :D  
>And the serious romance part won't come in the later chapters too because this is mostly friendship thingy … well I hope it is<p>

**DISCLAIMER = i do not own harvest moon or its characters BUT I do own Maki … SHE IS Not AKARI OR HIKARI so yeah …. I OWNZ her C:**

What else am I supposed to say! OH~! This is my first fan fiction so it's a little …. Uhh … may not be good? Yeah ill leave it at that XD

Review if yeah want too :-D no flames for they burn my perfectly roasted marshmallow C:


	2. Prolouge

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm clock sounded. "Rrnnmmff" a muffled sound came from the bed next to the clock , A figure ,a girl ,rose and rubbed her eyes. "Grooooan" she looked at the clock which displayed 7:20.

She slowly tried to get up, Meaning rolling out of bed, and falls face first to the carpeted floor of her room, she then ACTUALLY got up and went down an outside to see her 3 dogs lemon, cherry, and bar playing. She called to them and fed them some dog food she made herself.

She went to the bathroom, took a shower and then got changed. By 7:39, she was ready. She got her Bag and prepared herself for the first day of school.

Not knowing of the surprises that awaited her eventful year.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but really it's just the prologue! I promise that the next will be long! IM not really expecting reviews at this time but ….. Still appreciated :D  
>ALSO the girl is NOT Angela OR Molly, just to let you know she is my OC and completely different from them.<strong>


	3. The first day part 1

_New School = New friends and Love_ _as if!___I thought

I walked slowly to the school, knowing I would be late. I didn't care though, I didn't really expect much, I looked at the trees as the wind messed my long curly blue hair, I walked to a nearby puddle and fixed my hair, i also rubbed my red eyes where my hair went.

I walked through the gate of her school, the clock read 7:59,_ so much for being late _I sighed and made my way to the gym, where the assembly was to be held.

I followed a rushing group of students, obviously going to the gym.

**GYM ~~~~~**

I sat in an empty seat in the middle of some guy with silver blue, who was nodding off and a guy with Blue hair with a bandana on who was practically exploding with excitement.

"Hi" the bandanna-d kid greeted "hello ..." I mumbled, barely audible. "Im really excited! Are you?" "Not really…" and we went silent for a while. "My name is Luke! You? " "I wouldn't normally give out my name to a stranger" his face fell "but since you said yours … my name is Maki" I felt the smile emanating from him, if that was even possible.

10 minutes passed and nothing was happening, the chatter was getting louder.

The man with silver blue hair woke up, his eyes still closed "izh da ashembwy dung!" he cleared his throat "is the assembly done?" he repeated "no ... Nothing's happened yet" I replied still looking at the front for any signs of anything happening " " I see …" he replied  
>"maybe something happened" Luke said and then turned his heads towards the silver blue headed man "my name is Luke by the way!" "Toby" he replied, then both stared at me,<em> that's not going to work… <em>still quiet, Luke introduced me "she's Maki!" I just nodded

"TESTING 1 2 3" the Old stout man suddenly spoke from the podium, we averted our attentions to him "ah GOOD MORNING ….." he continued with the speech I knew all too well. After a moment right when he was done Luke suddenly stood up and punched the air "WOOHOO!" a lot of people laughed and clapped.

**AFTER ASSEMBLY**

I made my way class holding a map_ I'm in 3A… I'm supposed to make a left turn _I thought when suddenly a hand was on my shoulders … 2 different hands. I turn around and see Toby and Luke

"Hey!" Luke grinned and removed his hand from my shoulder "what class are you in?"

"And why should I tell you?"I asked

"Well, we think you're lost!" Toby answered with a smile that was obviously containing laughter "you're going to the bathrooms!"

I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out, instead I mumbled "3A …"

"Great! Were in the same class" They took my hand and led me to the opposite direction

When we entered the girls squealed and immediately rushed themselves to Toby and Luke, I quickly seated myself at the back where there was no one, before they could get free from the girls.

After a while a group of guys went in and the same thing happened, this time some girls freed Luke and Toby and they seated themselves next to me, completely worn out.

"Hey you're new here right?" Luke said slumping on to his table

"yeah… it's pretty obvious to me that you two are one of the popular kids " I sighed " never really got along with them …" _well not that I really got along with anyone , _I wanted to say but kept to myself

"Well, you better brace yourself for the attention you're going to get "Toby smirked

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but it was too late, he was off to dreamland.

Time passed and the teacher was late "it's so boring … when is the teacher coming? ... " I mumbled and then as if right on cue a teacher went inside

"Sorry everyone! There was a bit of a problem "He cleared his throat "some of you may know me, Nevertheless I will introduce myself, I am Jake you may call me Jake Mr. Jake or Sir Jake. Well then let's get on to introducing ourselves shall we"

One by one they stood up and introduce their selves; I could remember most of their names... Let see

There was Anissa ,Candace, Kathy, Luna , Maya , Phoebe , Renee , Selena , and the boys were Calvin, Chase, Gill , Jin , Julius, Luke, Owen, Toby and there was some people who refused to tell their real names they were Witch , Wizard , King and Queen*.

When it was time for lunch, Luke and Toby followed me, got lost and they led me to the cafeteria

"Hey! Let us treat you! This being your first day ever here!" Toby motioned for Luke and he agreed

I smirked " heh , you sure? " they nodded , I turned to the cafeteria lady and ordered " Strawberry Ice-cream ,5 pop tarts, 7 packets of cookies , 5 slices of pizza 3 powdered donuts, strawberry milk and water please " they looked at me dumbfounded and then stared at their wallets .

"I thought so "I chuckled and gave the money to the cafeteria lady who stared at the money and then at me "could you repeat that young'un" I repeated the order, she gave me a plastic bag full of what I ordered.

"Wow! You going to eat that much!" Luke made a face of awe as I ate while exiting the cafeteria

"Yes … maybe anyways don't YOU have to eat?" turning around, still walking "You didn't buy anything"

"Well. I do have some food with me "Toby put his hand in his pocket and got some candy

" …" I stared at them sharing the only two pieces of candy "Here … but this doesn't mean I'm always going to be this nice!" I handed them the plastic bag which they gladly fished for the pizza "thanks!" they grinned

We walked around aimlessly; I noticed the evil glares that were directed at me, I didn't mind, I was used to this treatment.

We were walking when I smelled a delicious scent "mmm" I closed my eyes and focused on the scent "where is that coming from?"

"You sure can eat a lot huh!" Luke Laughed "it's coming from the cooking club, Chase, our classmate, is probably there "

I went in completely unnoticed and hid behind the counter where they were Putting the finished cookies, I successfully grabbed for a cookie, Toby and Luke did the same only to be grabbed by an irritated Chase.

"Seriously!" He shouted, I couldn't help but laugh which resulted in Him noticing me.

"oooh busted" I Smirked to myself and ran for the door, Toby and Luke on hand and the cookie on my mouth.

**Reviews are appreciated and stuffs :) **

**Also The summary thing comes a bit later :D hehehe**

*king and queen is the harvest goddess and Harvest king, I thought it'd weird if people called them that, so I changed it to King and Queen XD


End file.
